Via Domus (game episode)
"Via Domus" is the third episode of Lost: Via Domus. Elliott searches for a laptop battery to repair his computer. Later, he stumbles upon Locke and discovers his secret. Synopsis Flashback Elliott is in the back room of a pawn shop in Australia. He takes a picture of Lisa speaking to Rico. This will trigger Elliott remembering that he was watching Lisa argue with a source about information on Zoran Savo. After she leaves Locke comes up in a wheelchair and argues with Rico about camping equipment. Elliott then looks at three objects. The first is an article that details the nerve agent SARIN. The second is a note. The final object is a tape of Lisa saying that she needs the information today and is willing to pay more. Rico mentions that Elliott and Lisa used to be an item. Elliott asks him for the dirt on Savo and he says that he will tell him. On the Island Hurley finds Elliott on the beach as he regains consciousness, and asks where he's been. Elliott is disoriented, asking where the others are, and he tells Hurley that he was stuck with a needle by the Others. Hurley explains that the same thing happened to Claire, and that people are growing suspicious of him. Elliott goes to talk with Sayid and he tells him that he can fix his laptop if you can find a battery. He tells Elliott that he should ask Locke for one. Elliott talks to Locke, and he tells him that he has no need for a battery because this Island is giving you a fresh start, "brand spanking new." Elliott confronts Locke about being in a wheelchair, and offers to keep his secret in return for a laptop battery. Locke doesn't want anyone to know he was in a wheelchair, so he agrees to this. Elliott follows Locke into the jungle and he tells him to follow his markers on the trees. Elliott ventures through the jungle, and he discovers Locke's secret. Elliott stumbles upon the hatch, fully dug out. Locke tells Elliott that he found one of his secrets. He tells Elliott to follow him if he wants the battery. Elliott crosses a river in order to get to the cave entrance. Locke tells Elliott that the cave contains answers and that he will meet him on the other side with the battery. Elliott enters the cave and he sees Lisa directly in front of you toward the back. He uses lanterns, torches, and his lighter to navigate through the dark caves. Elliott approaches Lisa, but she runs around the corner of the cave before he can get to her. Elliott pursues Lisa, but a horde of bats attacks him. He continues forward and he finds a large cavern with a waterfall. Elliott continues to go through the caves and he sees Lisa again. Elliott follows her again, and Lisa tells Elliott, "Everything that happens on this Island, happens for a reason." Elliott jumps down a small cliff and discovers a corpse on the floor of the cavern. The corpse is carrying something. Elliott picks it up, and discovers that it's a compass. Locke appears from the top of the cliff, and wants to know what Elliott just found. The Monster can be heard in the distance, and whispers start to fill the caves. Elliott pleads to Locke to help him up the cliff. Locke refuses, unless Elliott tells him what he found. Elliott explains to Locke that it's a compass. He gives the compass to Locke, and Locke helps him up the cliff. Locke examines the compass, and he sees that the compass has "Via Domus" engraved in it. "Via Domus" means "The Way Home" in Latin. Locke says that the Island gave him the hatch, and it gave Elliott the compass. Locke then gives Elliott the battery. Trivia *The Hatch light is turned on when Elliott encounters Locke. *The book that Sawyer can be seen reading is "Grimm's Fairy Tales". *Locke references the French poet René Char. Episode references *Elliott sees a beam of light from the hatch, much like Locke did after Boone's death. Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus fr:Vdx03